


The Deed

by SchmillionPizza



Series: PsychoxSpectacle [5]
Category: DC Universe, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Pregnancy Kink, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Doctor Psycho takes Spectacle’s Virginity.Some other things happen too.Prob not important. :/
Series: PsychoxSpectacle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578478
Kudos: 1





	The Deed

He watched her sleep. 

She was having a nightmare. She was making the most delicious little frightened noises.

He leaned in and put his forehead to hers. Trying to soothe her. It was fun to save her. 

“What’s wrong, Kitten?...All those pesky emotions in your ovaries wrecking havoc on your brain?..”

He thought to her. His hand drifting down between her legs in the waking world. 

He saw Gentleman Ghost with her at a ritualistic altar in a church. A singular white challis placed upon it. 

“STOP! I don’t want this Craddock!!” She said blasting at the ghost with her pistols. 

“What did you think this was, Pet? Come now...drink the poison. Become my eternal bride and we will rule the undead together..” he said looming over her. 

“ You mean YOU will rule over the undead while you fuck me on the side!! Craddock how could you?! You knew how close I was to ending it that night you found me in the graveyard!” She said tearing pouring down her cheeks. 

Psycho gasped. She had attempted suicide before? 

“ Why put me through all this?!? Why not just let me die then?!” She said shooting at him. He avoided the bullets with ease. The student can never best the teacher. 

“I thought it would be easier to shag you if you trusted me.” He said blasting spectral fire at her. She hid behind a statue of St.Jerome.

“You piece of shit!” She flicked up her wrist. 

“Let now the dead come alive!!” She chanted and green skeletons rose from the ground. 

Psycho was sitting on a pew eating popcorn. 

They attacked Craddock while Spectacle levitated away. She remembered just wanting to leave and never go back. 

Psycho exited her mind and pet back her hair a bit when she woke up. 

She was sweating, panting. 

“...You weren’t supposed to see that..” she said, cheeks furiously red. 

“Now now, Honey..There’s no secrets between us. Ya had a nightmare..I uh...wanted to save you and..” he awkwardly paused. 

“...I don’t want you to think because I...attempted..I’m just a stupid kid or something.” She dug her face into her pillow. 

“Oh no no. You’re not a stupid kid...You’re a stupid woman. Big difference.” 

She chuckled. She didn’t know why but his blatant sexism always made her laugh. 

“So ...you wanted to save me? “ she scooted closer to him. 

“Yeah...figured it might make you wet and you’d let me eat you out when we woke up.” He said , smirking. 

...

She got up and made them breakfast burritos. She wrapped them in foil and brought his to him at the table. 

“I am so glad I mind controlled Kiteman to set all this up before we came. I did not feel like going and getting food when we landed.” He said taking a bite. Making a content sound. She was such a good cook. 

She poured them some coffee and smiled. 

She reached out and held his hand. Just wanting to touch him. 

He laced fingers with her and smiled at her. 

“...So will it hurt...tonight?” She asked. 

“..It...yeah. It probably will. I could mind control you to not feel pain only feel how nice it’ll be..” he suggestively slid his middle finger back and fourth between her ring and middle finger. “Feeling Daddy’s dick in there...the one place it’s not been..” he said his cheeks flushing. 

“You’ve not been in my ass. “ she said smiling seductively.

“My fingers have..” he grinned. 

“You know, Kitten while I was in your mind I grabbed a few...interesting details.” The little man said, chuckling. 

She blushed..wondering what that could mean..

“You’ve got a pregnancy kink too..and you really like my dick. You think it’s perfect. “ he bit his lip. 

“I’ve got that thought on loop in my mind from now on until I die~.” He made a patronizing face. 

“Ohh Daddy’s dick is so perfect, I love how it feels in my mouth.” He mocked her voice and grinned evily. 

“Well I do...I don’t wanna get pregnant but just the idea...of you screwing me so hard , telling me you want to pump a baby in me...Fuck it’s so hot. Like at my core it’s the only thing my gender is good for...it’s why I exist...to make babies..” her face was flushed. 

She saw him and his eyes were closed. Clearly masturbating under the table. 

“Keep goin’ , oh god keep going, Kitten...” he whined. Getting off on her demeaning her own gender. 

“It’s what we were made for...to be fertile...to drop to the floor whenever Daddy tells us to so he can pump a baby into us. He’ll decide when the time is right...we have to do everything he tells us to.” She reaches down and looked at him. 

His eyes were closed and he was panting, fisting his cock so fast now. He opened one eye. He knew she wanted permission to touch herself. 

“Go on, Baby~ Cum loud for me this time..” he said groaning. 

“Oh, Daddy...Oh Daddy I want your baby...I want you to put one in there,only you can...Only your seed is good enough to be in me...Oh Daddy!! Oooohhh!!” She came on her hand and panted. 

“Come on..finish me Kitten..” he said as she crawled over to him. Slipping her mouth over him as he gripped the sides of her head to thrust wildly into her mouth. 

“Fuck.... baby I’m gonna destroy your pussy!!! Aughhh..” He screamed out as he came into her mouth. 

She swallowed and laid on the floor. Her cat woman shirt riding up revealing her cute little pink panties. 

He panted himself. Pulling his pajama bottoms up. 

She twitched a little. He smirked. He walked over to her. 

Gently running a hand up her leg and grabbed her sensitive groin. 

She yelped. 

“I’m not playing when I say this kitten...You’re mine...I’m the only one in the whole world that can protect you...love you like you need to be loved..” he kissed her neck and bit down hard, pinching her clit at the same time. Resulting in a scream from her. 

“You belong to me, and just me. If anyone male or female touches you I’ll turn their brain into pudding. “

“Do you understand?”

“Yes,Daddy..” she murmured. 

He kissed her and carried her over to the couch. 

He whispered and put his two fingers to her forehead. 

“Get some rest.” She was out like a light. 

...

She woke up sometime later on the polar bear skinned rug, completely naked. 

She smelled his cologne and knew he was next to her before she even turned her head. 

He was watching her sleep again. Also completely naked. 

“Hi..” he said calmly. 

“...Hi.” She said back turning to him. 

“...Thank you...for doing all this..I know it’s a silly fantasy..” she said scooting close to him.

“Nah. What’s silly is my ass got burnt two times waiting for you to get up.”

She giggled. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” She asked bring his head to her cleavage. One of his favorite places. 

“No. Let Kiteman do that.” He chuckled. 

He kissed her and she sighed..rolling over to her back. 

He shamelessly honked her breasts a few times and smirked. 

“Now. Game rule 1. You gotta let me be the boss of this. I have a method. That’s worked out great for both me and my partners for many years. Game rule 2. You can’t cum unless I say you can. I understood?” He asked. 

She nodded. Smiling warmly. 

She put her hand on his chest and kissed him. He slapped her. 

“Damnit, Spectacle. What did I just say?” He put his hands on his hips. 

“Oh! Right you’re the boss. Sorry, Daddy...you just look like such a tasty snack..” she giggled. 

“Trust me, you’re not going to be giggling much longer. Oh! Which reminds me..” he put his hand on the back of her neck. 

“Let’s find yourself spinal cord, Kitten...” he said finding where her first vertebrae was. He sent out a small red flash and smirked. 

“There. Now you can’t feel intense pain for about 2-3 hours, you can also mind control small animals but I wouldn’t try it on anything smarter than Kiteman.”He said guiding her to lay back down. 

“I am NOT holding back, Baby. I’ve been dreaming of popping this cherry for WEEKS.” 

She smiled and went to pet his face but hesitated. 

“Good girl...You’re learning..” he said. 

He took out his phone. 

“Open your legs.” He said smirking. 

She blushed and parted her thighs. He was taking pictures of her. 

“Good..now sit up and push your tits out.” She sighed and did as he told her. Hearing him take photos of her. He loved how soft and beautiful they looked in the firelight. 

“Now...Get on your hands and knees and turn around.” He said , while fisting his semi. 

She did so and turned bright red. 

“Stick your ass in the air..” she lowered her front and raised up her perky little rear. 

She heard no camera sounds. She looked back at him. He was grinding against her. 

“This is the only way I can really give it to you...hope you don’t mind..” he said smacking her rear. 

He was panting frantically. He lined himself up with her and prodded her to see if she was wet. She was, she was dripping. He still kept the lube handy just in case. 

He let out a deep, desperate groan when he slid inside of her. She whimpered. The pressure did not feel good. He tore past her hymen and bit his bottom lip. 

“Oooh, FUCK. Kitten...you feel so good...it’s been a long time since I’ve been in a virgin..” he said, excitedly. 

“It...feels weird..” she said holding onto the pillow she woke up on. She looked down and saw blood running down her leg. 

He stayed still for a little while. Letting her get used to it. 

He started to move and fluttered his eyes. 

“I’m not gonna last long..”

He murmured before started to go faster. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and slammed into her repeatedly. 

It was starting to feel good. 

As he thrusted more blood spilled out of her and onto the Polar-Bear rug. 

He kept telling her how tight and wonderful she felt.She would call him Daddy and beg him for his cum. Beg him to put a baby in her. Feeding into her kink. 

“God you are so fucked up Spectacle. But that’s why I love you...You’re as twisted up as me.” He groaned and slammed into her. 

She squealed about how close she was. She begged to cum. 

“I want you to cum with me, Baby..” he whined out and told her he was there. 

They both screamed out and fell over. Sweaty, gasping..seeing stars. 

“...I think I saw God...” Spectacle murmured out. 

Psycho had his eyes closed but had a huge grin on his face. 

“Fuck yes that was great...”

She turned over and smiled. 

“...That was wonderful..” she said moving to lay her head down on his chest. 

“Glad you think so. In about 3 hours you’ll probably have some pain down there. Can’t do my trick more than once. I’ve got Ativan in my bag though if it gets too bad.” He said stroking her beautiful red hair. 

She held his hand. “Your dick really is perfect...Perfect for me at least..” she kissed his cheek and drifted off. He smiled and laid his head back on the pillow and looked down at the red stain on the rug. 

“Fuck yeah.” He said lowly before nodding off with her.


End file.
